


Protruding Object

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: "This isn't exactly a scratch. Somehow I doubt a band-aid will make do here."Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:wrench
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Strength Through Diversity [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524





	Protruding Object

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 18/01/2009

"I don't know, Dean," Sam pleaded, giving his brother the full puppy-dog eyes treatment, waterworks and all, "can't we just, you know, wrench out the wrench?" He giggled a little hysterically at the pun.

"Have you totally lost it?" the older Winchester asked. "I know you'd hit your head on that bookshelf too but I never realized it was _this_ serious."

Sam huffed indignantly, still fidgeting nervously with the protruding end of the tool.

"C'mon, Sammy, this isn't exactly a scratch. You've got a god damn wrench embedded in your neck. Somehow I doubt a band-aid will make do here."

**FIN**


End file.
